1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display module of a car audio with less occurrence of moiré adjacent to a light source by disposing a sheet having a densely printed pattern at the rear surface of a light guide plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device is one of key electronic components prevailing in an information (oriented) society. Particularly, a light guide plate for a backlight system of an image display device such as a liquid crystal display device is a transparent flat plate or wedge shaped plate, and reflects the light from the light source, uniformly illuminating the entire area of the light guide plate.
This type of light guide plate has been disclosed, for example, in Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-23490, and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 1997-145932 and 1993-264995.
According to the teachings of the above disclosures, most of the rear surface of the light guide plate has dot patterns, so an incident light thereon is reflected and scattered, and emitted to a front surface.
The most difficult thing for designing a liquid crystal display module for a car audio incorporating a light guide plate with the dot pattern is that the width of the liquid display module has a limit. Thus a lamp, which is a light source in a LCD, is typically positioned adjacent to a view area of the LCD. In fact, this has a great impact on the brightness of the backlight structure. This explains why much of the light is scattered and a moiré phenomenon occurs adjacent to the backlight, eventually deteriorating an image display quality.
Moreover, it is very complicated to manufacture metal patterns for injection molding of the pattern.